The Steel Bathroom
by awesomeninjaperson12
Summary: Kisame walks into his room, only to find himself in Konan's room. The next thing they know it, the Akatsuki is locked in a bathroom hiding from the wrath of Konan. Can the Akatsuki stand being in the same room together?


Yay! Another story! Pein isn't in this story. He's running errands or something. Sasori isn't either. He's kinda dead. Sorry! D: Anyways, please enjoy! A review would be nice too!

* * *

><p>It was any other day at the Akatsuki hideout. Or so they thought.<p>

"Damn," Kisame murmured while observing the ripped wrapping on his sword.

He got up feeling irritable and walked into his room with the blue door.

"I know it's in here somewhere," he mumbled to himself while rambling through the drawers.

He propped his sword against the wall and continued his search. He looked down to find something surprising. It was a lingerie drawer.

"What the hell!" He yelled and fell backwards.

He looked around the room. The entire room was blue and had paper mache flowers everywhere. It was Konan's room. He forgot Konan had a blue door like him.

"Damn! If Konan finds me in here-" He turn to scramble out of room until he felt his sword get hooked on something.

He turned around and lifted up the sword to his face. There was lady's underwear on it. He screamed bloody murder and frantically swung his sword back and forth.

"Get it off! Get it off! GET IT OFF!" He hollered loudly. He ran around the room like a bee in a glass jar.

"What are you doing?" Said a annoyed voice behind him.

He turned around to see Itachi glaring at him grumpily. Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, Deidara, and Tobi where standing behind him.

"Looks like you finally got laid, Kisame," smirked Hidan. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"It's not like that!" Kisame yelled loudly and started shaking his sword again.

"What are you doing in Konan's room, un?" Deidara ask curiously.

"It was an accident! You guys just just help me get it off! " Kisame said quickly.

Tobi skipped towards him flamboyantly and took the sword out of his hands.

"Tobi will help!" Tobi said happily.

Just as Tobi pulled off the underwear, they heard the bathroom door click open. Konan stood in the doorway. By the looks of it, she just got out of the shower.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" She asked angrily.

They all stared at her in a horrified silence.

"We came to get this!" Tobi said cheerfully as he held up her underwear.

He stretched it like a rubber band and flung it across the room.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Deidara hissed through his teeth and put Tobi in a arm-lock. "It's all just a misunderstanding."

Deidara stopped and looked up at her. She was shaking with anger.

"Konan?" Kakuzu said hesitantly.

"You guys are so DEAD!" She yelled. Her vein popped.

"Everyone run for cover!" Yelled Zetsu.

Everyone ran out as if their ass was on fire. They all zig-zagged through the many hallways in the hideout, trying to loose Konan's trail.

"Everyone in here!" Tobi yelled quickly while pointing to a door on their left.

They all tried to push past each other, trying to cram themselves into the small space. They shut the door behind them and quieted down, trying to see if they can hear her coming. It was all silent.

"Do you think she's gone?" Kisame whispered.

"I don't know. I'll go check." Hidan answered.

He got up to try to open the door, but it didn't budge.

"What the fuck!" He said angrily.

He put one foot up on the wall and put both hands on the doorknob. He pulled as hard as he could, seeing the veins in his arm pop out noticeably. Still nothing.

"Stop messing around, Hidan," Itachi hissed. "Let's get out of here!"

"I can't! It's locked!"

"What do you mean it's locked!" Kakuzu said madly.

Everyone got up and took turns at the doorknob.

"What is this place?" Kisame asked.

"This is Tobi's bathroom!" Tobi said excitedly.

Everyone looked around the room in wonder. The entire bathroom was made out of steel.

"WHAT KIND OF FUCKED UP BATHROOM IS THIS?" Hidan yelled.

"Tobi built this bathroom."

"Why is it made out of steel?"

"I don't know."

"Okay then, why is the lock on the OUTSIDE?"

Tobi stood silent thoughtfully and then finally said, "I don't know."

Hidan groaned and buried his face in his palm.

"Okay, let's all just try and think of a way out of here," Deidara said calmly.

"Shut up girly-boy!" Hidan said. "You and your stupid mangina."

"My what-. YOU BASTARD!" Deidara launched himself at Hidan, and the two started wrestling on the floor.

"Knock it off, you two!" Itachi growled while trying to pry them apart.

"You all must not fight!" Tobi yelled. "You guys must be good boys!"

Itachi activated his mangekyou sharingan, staring at them daringly. Kakuzu got up stiffly and made the stitches on his arms sprout. They wrapped around Hidan, pulling him away from Deidara.

Everyone was silent.

It stayed silent for several minutes until Tobi suddenly jumped up and said, "Let's all play hide-and-seek!"

He jumped into the bathtub and wrapped the shower curtain.

"Try to find me, Senpai!" Tobi said to Deidara happily.

Deidara sighed and started to play with a bar soap he found on the floor.

"You find me yet, Senpai?" Tobi asked a few minutes later.

"Nope." Deidara said and continued to play with the soap. He started to mold it into a bird.

Kakuzu walked over to the cabinet to grab the black nail polish on the counter. Then he sat on the toilet seat and started to unravel the toilet paper. He unscrewed the nail polish and started to write his "will".

They were in the bathroom for at least a hour until they heard the bathroom door click open.

"We're saved!" Kisame yelled happily, about to embrace the person who freed them until he stopped dead in his tracks. It was Konan.

"Uuhh," Kisame said awkwardly.

"So you guys were hiding in here?" Konan said evilly. "Now I got you guys."

They all screamed trying to find somewhere to escape.

It took the Akatsuki three weeks to heal their bones, paper cuts, and dignity. Pein came home to a very angry Konan.


End file.
